A Whispered Happy Ending
by AMiserableLove
Summary: Maybe she already found her happily ever after. Originally posted on tumblr, posted here per request.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The muted morning sun filtered through the billowing white curtains that hung loosely over the open bedroom window. Snuggling into the covers that were draped over her, Emma breathed in deeply and sank further into the warmth created by both her blanket cocoon and the body that lay sleeping next to her. Feeling blissfully lazy she closed her eyes, stretching a little before letting herself drift back to sleep. Just as she was beginning to fade away into that place somewhere in the middle of dreaming and awareness, she felt the gentle and light touch of fingers dancing down her bare arm as a hot feathering breath fluttered across her neck. Sighing, she leaned back just slightly—the back of her body coming into contact with the front of his.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered the words in a deep and lilting voice, the low sound sending a tiny tremor rippling through her. And unable to bite back the small smile that softly made its way across her lips, she turned her head, craning her neck so that she could meet his heavy lidded sea-blue gaze.

"Mornin'." She breathed back, her smile widening as her eyes held his.

Feeling something warm spread inside of her when he met her grin with a soft one of his own, she continued to stare at him in open and unashamed awe. It never ceased to amaze her the way his whole face could gentle with a mere smile, his eyes twinkled, his features smoothed out—the deep hurt that had used to linger there having long faded away.

"Have I ever told you, you look quite enchanting after a good night's sleep?"

Turning her head away from him, she sighed and resting against him once again, she closed her eyes as his arms came up and wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer and holding her tightly to him.

"Was that a good night's sleep? I don't remember doing much sleeping."

His low chuckle vibrated against her and she smirked at the sound, enjoying the fluttering of desire that stirred to life in her belly as the quiet laugh washed over her.

"Yes, well, should I say you look quite enchanting after a night of being thoroughly and properly ravished?"

She nodded once, humming in approval as she pressed into him with a backwards tilt of her hips, smiling when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Minx." He muttered softly and she laughed at that, repeating the playfully seductive motion once more. "Emma," his voice held a gentle warning, one that had her blood heating as her hunger for him rekindled itself.

She didn't think she'd ever stop wanting him, needing him…_loving him._ And where not too long ago that simple fact would've had her running for the hills, now it was merely something she gratefully accepted.

It was simple really.

She was his.

He was hers.

And although initially they had both fought it like hell…now there was no resisting it, no longer any need to deny it.

Theirs was true love.

And they were happy.

Unable to ignore her growing lust she moved her hips again, "Killian." She said his name softly, her tone husky and laced with unmistakable need.

"After last night, still you want more." His deeply amused voice held a hint of awe to it, even as he moved his body ever so slightly pushing himself harder against her.

Turning in his arms, she faced him, winding her hands around his neck she tugged lightly, drawing him closer, "I'll always want more." she whispered against his lips. "It'll never be enough."

And closing the space between them, she stretched her neck and kissed him softly. It started out gentle and lazy, two people completely comfortable and familiar, exploring each other with practiced and skilled ease. His tongue swept into her mouth languidly stroking the contours, kissing her deeply and expertly—the gentle caress only fueling her desire. And sighing into him she tugged on him again, pulling him further on top of her— half rolling them so that she was laying flat on her back as he hovered heavily over her.

"Emma." He whispered her name, his tone reverent and worshipful—the sound tenderly wrapping itself around her, warming her from the inside out.

"Now…I want you now." She rasped, her lips resting near the corner of his mouth, her breath hot and mingling with his.

Lifting his head, he flashed her a quick smile, and shifting, settled over her, the blanket falling away and revealing his naked body—his scarred skin and rippling muscles. Willingly, eagerly, she opened her legs to him, her arms still hooked around his neck pulling him closer, her body humming and tingling welcoming the feeling of his against hers—his hard and taut and ready, hers warm and soft and waiting.

"I love you." She said the words easily, without even a hint of reservation and as they breathed past her lips she watched as something intense and breathtaking flashed in his vibrant blue eyes.

"Emma." He said her name again, and before she could say another word he pushed himself into her in one smooth, effortless motion.

Without hesitation her legs came up and wrapped around his waist, drawing him even closer, a low moan escaping her, followed only by soft panted whimpers—the hushed tones filling the silent room, the erotic sound echoing in her ears. As her body adjusted to him, welcoming the familiar intrusion of his hard and pulsing length inside of her, she watched as his eyes fluttered over her face, slowly wandering from her lips, up to meet her unblinking and unwavering gaze.

"Gods Emma, I love you."

At the declaration she felt something hot and beautiful spark inside of her, the golden tipped heat manifesting and spreading through her veins as his words, true and sincere, resonated throughout her—her ears never tiring of hearing them, her brain always willing to recall them. And feeling silly for the tears that threatened her eyes, she raised her head and brushed her lips against his, once, twice—the slight movement drawing him deeper into her.

"Hook." She whispered, her lips twitching a bit when his body tensed and he lifted his head from hers, staring down at her with curious and burning eyes. "Jones." She murmured softly, and raising a brow he pushed into her further, the slight movement causing her to gasp. Unwrapping an arm from around his neck she lifted a hand to the side of his face and cupping it gently, she ran her thumb over the scar that decorated the skin there, continuing to hold his heated stare. "Killian…_my Killian_."

And with the whispered words she both felt and saw his resolve snap, suddenly he began to move. Pulling out of her quickly, he paused for a moment, blue eyes clashing with green, before pushing back into her deeply—the sound of his stunted groans and her whimpered sighs mixing together in a sensual sound of heavy breathing and throaty cries. Pumping himself in and out of her, his long hard length hitting her deeply, his movements torturously slow; he took his time building up their pleasure, ensuring that she felt every inch of him—a deep wonderful familiar pressure growing inside of her.

"Oh God." She whispered, tilting her hips up to meet his, their bodies moving effortlessly as one in an age old dance that somehow felt as if they'd spent centuries perfecting while simultaneously seeming new, and exciting, and thrilling each time they gave in to their mutual passion.

When he brought his good hand down between them, pressing a knowing thumb against her sensitive nub and stroking it gently, her eyes fluttered closed and then open again, her body tensing tightly, his name hanging on her lips.

"I can feel you." He forced the words out between clenched teeth, his eyes intense and soft all at once stared down at her with an expression that shone with such love and adoration it nearly took her breath away. "Emma…you're so close already…I can feel it."

She nodded quickly, and unable to answer him, she wrapped her legs around him tighter, pulling him deeper into her and whimpering as he hit her in a spot that had her toes curling and her vision wavering.

"Harder." she murmured, the time for slow and lazy morning sex over.

Never one to deny her anything, Killian pulled back and adjusting himself briefly, he met her eyes quickly before slamming into her hard and without restraint. Her answering cry echoing throughout the room as he continued to pick up his pace—his thrusts driving her closer and closer to that all-consuming blissful edge.

It was always like this between them-passion and love and fire and heat—she craved it and needed it with every fiber of her being, part of her often wondering how she had ever survived without it in the first place.

"Killian." Something pulled low in her belly and her breathing grew more labored, dimly she noted the sound of the bed banging against the wall in loud and rhythmic thumps as he continued to drive himself into her, stealing her breath and pushing her ever closer to her release. "Oh God Killian."

"That's it Emma love…come for me."

And continuing to let his clever fingers play over her, stroking her gently as he thrust into her hard and fast, she felt the last of her control snap and arching her hips off the bed she came—flickers of gold and white light flashing behind her eyes as wave after blissful wave of pleasure hit her hard, momentarily taking her voice and leaving in its place a long and silent scream of pure unadulterated ecstasy.

Dimly she heard him mutter a curse as he continued to drive himself into her, the bed still banging against the wall as she clenched and unclenched around him, riding out her orgasm and holding on to him tightly—the need to feel every inch of his skin pressed against her too intense and great to deny as she continued to climax beneath him.

"Say it Emma…_tell me_…say it again." He pushed himself to the hilt inside of her, causing her to cry out as her still pulsing and sensitive body shuddered from the feeling.

And knowing what he needed, hearing the desperation in his tone, she raised a shaky hand to his face and holding his stormy blue gaze, she smiled softly even while her body hummed and buzzed with the still throbbing aftermaths of her orgasm. "I love you Killian."

Groaning at the words, he pushed into her again, taking her hard, the sound of the bed continuing to hit the wall echoing throughout the room and getting louder with each frenzied thrust—words of love falling from his lips in a stream of lilting endearments.

"I love you." She whispered again, her body feeling as though it were on fire from the inside out. "I love you, I love you, I love you. " she chanted the words, unable to stop them as they tumbled from her lips in fast and frantic succession.

And as the bed pounded against the wall in hard loud beats, and he hovered over her grunting out practically unintelligible words—dimly something pulled at the back of her mind. Gradually she felt a prickling of awareness dance over her skin, the noise of the thumping growing louder, the sound of his voice getting fainter, the feel of his skin against hers quickly fading...

"Emma?"

He was floating away vanishing before her eyes, her mind being pulled in another direction entirely as her body struggled to keep him there, to hang on…

"Emma!"

Snapping her eyes open Emma shot up in bed, gasping loudly, she gulped in deep breaths of air, trying to breathe over the suffocating tightness in her suddenly too narrow throat. Raising a clenched fist to her chest, her heart racing uncontrollably underneath her trembling hand, her eyes darted around the room as her muddled brain struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"What the hell?" she whispered as hot images flashed before her eyes.

His voice.

His face.

_Him._

"Oh good Christ."

Trying to shake the thoughts; the pictures of them coming together in frantic and frenzied passion, she ran a hand down her face and then up again, attempting to ignore the memory—the feeling of pure undiluted love she had felt in his arms, wrapped in his embrace.

It had only been a dream.

It wasn't real.

At a loud pounding noise Emma's eyes shot over to her bedroom door, and wincing slightly at the sudden ache in her head, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect her jumbled nerves and scattered thoughts while attempting to slow her fast beating heart and frantically racing pulse.

"Wha—what?" she called out, her voice raspy and hoarse.

"Emma!"

Mary Margaret.

At the realization she rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh—of course her newly discovered mother had interrupted a mind numbingly amazing sex dream, a rueful smile playing across her lips at the silent musing. But as the slightly sardonic thought rang in her head, her heart leapt a little as she began to recall the dream again—a shiver rushing through her as her body went hot all over. Because it had been more than just sex, so, _so_ much more—it had been happiness, trust..._love._ Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she swallowed thickly and shaking her head, tried to push back the sudden and intense feeling of sheer panic that washed over her quickly.

_It had only been a dream._

"Emma are you okay?"

Sighing again, she swung her legs over the bed and running a shaky hand through her mussed up hair, she took a deep breath, attempting to steady herself. "I'm fine...you can come in." she called, raising her voice so Mary Margaret could hear. And watching as the door immediately swung open, she raised a brow when her eyes met Mary Margaret's concerned blue stare.

"Why didn't you answer me before? I've been knocking for awhile."

Her face suddenly going hot, Emma cleared her throat and stood, her body still feeling shaky, she walked over to her closet on weak and wobbly legs. "I was sleeping…dreaming…sorry." Her voice was soft, her tone surprisingly steady.

"Are you okay?"

At the quietly asked question, Emma shrugged her shoulders and pretending to focus on her task of finding an outfit for the day, she squinted into her closet—not really paying too much attention to what she grabbed, picking a dark sweater and a pair of clean jeans.

"I'm fine…I was just tired." Shooting a look over her shoulder at the clock on the nightstand, she winced. "You know sleeping past seven a.m. isn't unheard of around here."

A slightly humored look passed over Mary Margaret's delicate features as her lips lifted into a tiny smile. "Sorry…um David made breakfast and we wanted you to join us."

Biting her lip, Emma's suppressed the urge to groan loudly, the idea of being domestic with her parents after the dream she had just had seeming all kinds of wrong. But knowing how much the simple act would mean to her, she turned to her mother and gave her a tight grin. "Sure…I'll be down in a few minutes let me uhhh let me just clean up."

The smile on Mary Margaret's face brightened and turning to leave, she shot Emma another searching look over her shoulder. "Have you thought anymore about what we talked about?"

Distracted, Emma walked over to her dresser and gathering some toiletries, she glanced over at the pixie-like woman. "Hmmm?"

"About home…the Enchanted Forest…going back and maybe finding your happy ending there?"

At her softly spoken words, Emma's hands stilled in the task of picking up a clean towel, her eyes going wide as suddenly she was bombarded with an onslaught of images—the desolate campground, piercing blue eyes, a flashing smile, the burn of rum, the look of betrayal, the clashing of swords.

Letting out a shaky breath as the images faded, only to be replaced by those from her recent dream, she closed her eyes briefly-a voice in her head whispering something about the very real possibility she had already found her happy ending the last time she was there. And terrified at the prospect, completely thrown by the idea, she brought her attention back to Mary Margaret who was still staring at her expectantly, the curious and penetrating look unnerving her.

"Yeah um sorta…" she trailed off, blinking rapidly, trying to focus on the question. "I mean I kinda have...I guess."

Something soft flashed in her mother's eyes and giving her another small smile, she nodded. "Good I'm glad. We don't have to discuss it again until you're ready, I'm just happy you're thinking about it."

"Yeah."

"I'll let you get dressed now."

"Um yeah thanks."

Watching as Mary Margaret left the room, Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. Her eyes unfocused and her brain feeling slightly hazy, she shook her head quickly, needing to forget the dream, intent on ignoring the hushed voices in her head that were whispering things she didn't want to hear.

Ridiculous things.

Things that had no chance of happening.

_Ever._

And gathering her stuff, she squared her shoulders and collected her thoughts before heading towards the shower—ignoring her still tingling skin, the soft scent of the sea that lingered in the air, and sound of a lilting and hypnotizing voice that taunted her thoughts with whispered words of promises meant to be kept and the happily ever after she'd always been too afraid and terrified to look for.

**End.**

* * *

**Hey *****waves*******

**So I'm making that dream a headcanon. So next time Emma's on screen acting all—**_**oh I'm too cool for school Hook you don't have any affect on me—**_** I'm gonna be thinking ohhhh but Emma bb, I know about your dream okay_?_**

**_I KNOW._**

**Review?**


End file.
